The Red Dragon Hero
by Satoshi-Greninja
Summary: With the death of Ash Ketchum came with his new life as Satoshi Kurosaki in the world of Quirks. Despite being Quirkless, Satoshi wants to attend U.A. High and become a hero. However, one find and event led to him getting a unique power of his own which will help him in his road to be one of the greatest heroes ever. OP Ash!


**Hello.**

 **I want to do an experiment with this type of crossover to see if any of you will be interested in reading it. I know that I have other stories that I have yet to update, so DO NOT give me shit! If you do, then get a life! All the great writers take time to think about what to write, whether it's current or future ideas and this falls into the former and then the latter. Besides there are other stories. Plus I'm not sure if I can continue with either one of them.**

 **Anyway, for this story I will be using the rules from my challenge since I have a bad experience with no one accepting my challenges. You know the how the saying goes "If you want something done right, do it yourself". And that would be what I'm doing. And I will be using some ideas from High School DxD for Ash's Quirk so expect a lot of references to that anime.**

 **This first chapter will be short, but goes straight to the point of Ash's new life in My Hero Academia.**

* * *

Prologue

Ash Ketchum, age 16, is floating upside down, looking like he is falling into the afterlife with his eyes closed asleep after being blasted by Yveltal's Oblivion Wing in an attempt to protect Pikachu as the Legendary Pokémon attempted to destroy the Allearth Forest after it reawakened from its slumber. It was in Ash's nature to think about others more so than himself especially towards his own Pokémon. Even if he had to sacrifice his own life, he will protect all of his friends from danger. And that's just what he did. Even though everything worked out thanks to Xerneas restoring the life in Allearth Forest, unfortunately Ash himself wasn't restored back to life due to his body being completely obliterated by Yveltal's attack, but it was worth it to Ash as long as his friends stay alive. Everyone that are Ash's friends, Pokémon, and even his own mother mourned for the young teen as they feel that his life was tragically cut too short. Especially a specific Pokémon who is like a deity to the entire Pokémon world who is about to give the boy his new life.

 _ **"I am sorry that it had to be you, my friend."**_ A powerful, but soft voice said taking the form of the Alpha Pokémon Arceus itself in front of the unconscious, upside down spirit form of Ash basked in bright yellow light currently looking at the boy with such sadness.

 _ **"I never planned for this to happen. Such an unfortunate event indeed. You will be truly missed. Your courageous and selfless actions will never be forgotten."**_

 _ **"But fret not. Your sacrifice will not be in vain. I can give you a new life."**_ Arceus says as the light is getting a bit brighter.

 _ **"Your spirit is strong. It will be a waste to let you disappear here. So I can reincarnate you with a new body."**_ As the light gets brighter Ash's spirit begins to dissipate into particles.

 _ **"However, there is a catch. You will not be reborn back into this world. Instead you will go to a new world with a new body and identity."**_ Arceus continues as Ash was fading more.

 _ **"Meaning you will not remember anything from your life here. I am not sure if you will recover them. That all depends on you."**_

 _ **"But take this into heart, young Ash. No matter what life you live in, your spirit is still alive. You will be the same, selfless and caring Ash Ketchum both in body and character, you will just have a new identity and a little improvement."**_ Ash's spirit is now left with just his head still dissipating.

 _ **"In your new life in that world you will meet people with supernatural powers. You will befriend many of those humans as you will be one of them and will eventually meet your new partner who will be by your side to guide you."**_ Ash slightly opened his eyes instinctively, but instead of Arceus, in its place is a silhouette of a pure red dragon with scorching fire around it with outstretched wings.

 _ **"As much as we will all miss you, it's time for you to move on. Now, go forth to your new life. As of now your new name will be..."**_ Arceus finished as Ash blacked out as the rest of his spirit vanished and moved out from the afterlife to be reformed with a new host in the world of people with superpowers and no trace of Pokémon anywhere. And this new host is named...

* * *

 _All men are not created equal. That's the harsh reality I learned when I turned 4 years old. Here, in this world where people with incredible powers called Quirks are common. The origins of Quirks starts with the first one that came from China, in Qingqing City where there was news that a baby that gave off light was born. Ever since then, superpowers were discovered in many places, and time passed without the cause being identified. Before we knew it, the supernatural became normal, and dreams become reality. The world has become a superhuman society, and about 80% of the world's population now has some kind of special trait, or a 'Quirk' as it would be called later. In this world swirling with chaos, the profession that everyone once dreamed about and admired came into the limelight. And that profession is **a hero.**_

 _I did say that about 80% of the world's population, didn't I? Unfortunately, that also means that the remaining 20% are born with absolutely no Quirk at all. They would be normal humans like ones that came before the first Quirk. The term for them is 'Quirkless'. And people who are Quirkless tend to be the target of bullying almost always by ones who do have a Quirk and sometimes the usual **villain** because they are seen as worthless, defenseless, and weak. And unfortunately, I am one of them, a kid who doesn't have a Quirk. This is my story. And my name is **Satoshi Kurosaki.**_

 _You see, I learned about me being Quirkless when I was 4 years old because that's usually the age where a kid first develop their Quirk because they do NOT have an additional joint in their pinkie toe. I do and that makes me Quirkless. Both of my parents and even my older sister all have Quirks, but they never looked down on me or treated me badly because they love me very dearly even if I don't have a Quirk of my own. Like many kids, my dream is to be a hero someday, but without a Quirk it is difficult, nearly impossible because I would be at a disadvantage. But that didn't stop me from wanting to achieve my dream and my family is supporting me 100%, so much that they signed me up for martial arts classes when I was 6 which would help me come closer to that dream and I love it and my parents in gratitude. Indeed I had a happy childhood. But reality came crashing down on me harder to make my life a living hell._

 _In the same year, when I was still 6, some person came and I witnessed them murdering my parents in a bloodbath right in front of me with my own eyes. It was an understatement that I was horrified and traumatized. What little kid wouldn't be after seeing death for the first time, especially if its their own parents. I wanted to take on the killer, but I am definitely NOT stupid to actually do it. Not only because I was still just a little kid and he or she is bigger than me, but also I was still inexperienced with fighting and I have no Quirk so it would foolish to try to fight back. Plus I was still too traumatized to do anything. The killer villain spared me for some reason, but I didn't think on it as I bawled out as loud as I can and did so for several days. This was the time that I desperately needed my big sister, but she went missing on that night, probably killed by that same person, the thought of which made me sadder still since I have always looked up to her. In that day, I lost my entire family because I don't have any other family members to come and look after me. No aunt. No uncle. And all my grandparents are currently dead because they were heroes that were killed in battle. I was completely alone. An orphan._

 _However, no one paid heed to me because they just keep saying 'a hero will come and save you'. But no hero came. Even after knowing the death of my parents, the bullies never stopped bullying me because I was still Quirkless, especially since they know that I want to become a hero. And I still don't regret keeping that dream, it's the only thing that keeps me going since my family would want me to keep living to achieve that dream. It's the reason why I keep taking martial arts, this time for free and was briefly taken in by my sensei because he genuinely feels sorry for me, but a few years later, when I was 10, I was completely alone again after sensei fell ill and died from tuberculosis, meaning another important person in my life was brutally taken away from me at a young age. But even then I still trained and even learned a couple of more forms of martial arts, although not much, only a few moves from them._

 _But since I live alone now, still with no hero to come and help me, I had to take a lot of jobs, usually by people in other neighborhoods, to fend myself for rent and food. The jobs I take on usually require my physique since I have gotten stronger from all that martial arts training. The few people I helped actually respected and appreciated me and tell me that I can be a great hero someday while the rest always belittle me for being Quirkless (and part of it because of my intelligence) like the people from my school and try to discourage me by telling me to give up on my dream, but I refused to let that specific thing get to me._

 _My school life isn't any better. As I have always mentioned, I have always been picked on after finding out that I am Quirkless including my former childhood friends who all have Quirks of their own. Not even the teachers did very much to do something about it. And this continued even after I started attending Aldera Junior High. Even though a few of my fellow classmates tried to befriend me, including another Quirkless boy just like me who also went through with the bullying, I never have the time to hang out with any of them because I'm always trying to fend for myself by doing all those jobs. Unlike every single one of those jerks, those few actually, genuinely wanted to be my friends despite me being Quirkless, especially since one of them is the same as me. Besides those exceptional few, I also have much of the girls being attracted me even ones who do have Quirks. This is not that surprising to me because I have known that women are bound to be attracted to guys with a good physique like mine, but because of my current life I also have no time to build any kind of romantic relationship with any girl. Besides the bullying and all those girls trying to get my attention, I am also quite intelligent. Enough that I have straight A's, but I'm still not much of a brainiac. That's also one of the reasons for my bullying problem, sadly._

 _So basically, I have suffered, experienced, and endured so much pain. And I mean so much that I could've become a villain a long time ago, but my dedication to attending U.A. and becoming a hero is the strongest part of my heart due to my pure-hearted nature so I never became a villain. And part of it is due to my dedication to one of my biggest idols, the No. 1 Hero, **All Might**. Always standing strong with a huge smile on his face. Whenever I watch him rescue civilians or fight villains on TV, I always cheer for him. He was my biggest inspiration to become a hero. And I want to go to U.A. because All Might used to attend there himself and it is the #1 ranked high school for the heroic courses. No matter how many people keep telling me that it was impossible for me to attend there because I have no Quirk, I know that it doesn't mean that I am weak. I will prove them that they are all wrong._

 _What I don't know is that one event will grant me the opportunity to achieve my dream. The one that, in 5 years later, will lead me to become one of the greatest heroes of all time._

* * *

 **And done!**

 **I hope you all like it and continue to review, favorite, and follow the story. Here a few questions I would like to ask you to answer with.**

 _ **1\. Do you all agree with me pairing Ash with the incredibly hot and sexy Nemuri Kayama/Midnight as an actual girlfriend and lover?**_

 _ **2\. This falls in line with the first question. I have another poll on my profile about the pairing, except the choices are Midnight or Nejire Hado. If you all agree on Midnight and also love to see Nejire in it, then go vote for both. Please go there and vote.**_

 _ **3\. In my challenge, it also said that I wanted Mt. Lady to be one of Ash's lovers along with Midnight, but do you really think that she should be a lover? Or do you think she shouldn't because of her vanity and laziness?**_

 _ **4\. If you would want a harem, and it will be a small one like 3 or 4 will be enough for me, and if you think Mt. Lady should not be in it, give me your suggestions of girls. Or do you all think just Midnight and Nejire is plenty enough?**_


End file.
